


Take What Is Yours?

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it's time for Dan to pack his things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What Is Yours?

**Author's Note:**

> As always this was posted on my Tumblr first.

The end of the season always brought about a certain routine. The season debrief, often a painful two hour look over all of the things that went wrong, was followed by the end of season party. Some people were leaving, some were staying, some were relieved for it all to be over and some hung about until the very end not sure what to do with a whole month to themselves where they’d have to spend time with their families without the chance to escape.

For Dan and Jev it brought about a break, not only from cars and racing, but from each other. As they each went home to their own families, to their own continent, they left each other behind, but normally it was with a simple expectation of catching up for new year and starting over again together at testing.

This year was different. This year Dan was going home to his family, then he was spending New Year’s Eve at Sebastian’s exclusive party for his friends and teammate and then come testing he’d be somewhere else. Somewhere new. Somewhere that didn’t include Jev.

The changes fell to their flat also. The step to Red Bull meant changes to his image, carefully planned and sculpted by Dr Marko, and the first of those changes meant a move to a luxury house, the flat overlooking the lake no longer good enough for a driver of his new status.

So as Jev packed for Christmas at home Dan simply packed. Jev could only watch as the miss-mash of photographs on their kitchen wall sprung gaps where Dan’s favourites disappeared into a box. He looked on with a sad smile as Dan packed away his Wii, remembering the late night games where they’d get ridiculously competitive over tennis, or hula-hooping. He winced as Dan called his name from his bedroom. Dan’s bedroom having become the bedroom they shared most nights long ago, but still ostensibly Dan’s.

Trying to look nonchalant as he rested on the door frame Jev’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, “What?”

"Did you buy that duvet cover or did I?"

"Does it matter?"

With his curls slightly longer than normal and his toes curled into the rug Dan sighed, “I don’t want to take something that should be yours.”

For few moments a heavy silence hung over them. Dan knew that although Jev would never voice it aloud Jev believed he should have got the Red Bull seat, just as Jev knew that Dan believed Red Bull had made the right choice, but wouldn’t say aloud as he didn’t want to upset Jev.

"Maybe we should chuck it. Both buy a new one."

"No!" Dan blushed slightly, knowing his voice was too high and his answer too quick over a simple duvet cover, "I like it……it’s comfortable."

Jev smiled softly at him, knowing exactly why Dan was as reluctant to bin the duvet cover as he was to see it go off to Dan’s shiny new house without him.

"Budge up! It’s freezing."

Jev laughed as Dan squeezed in next to him on the two seat sofa, ignoring the empty three seater, wrapped in Jev’s new duvet.

"It’s not that cold."

"I’m freezing. Look…"

Jev shrieked as two ice blocks in the shape of feet touched his leg from under the duvet, “You are a reptile!!”

A frantic scramble of legs and arms ensued as Dan, childlike as always, decided to try and use Jev as his own personal radiator. In fighting him off Jev tangled them both in the duvet before they landed with a thump on the floor.

"You are squashing me Frenchie…"

"Oh do you ever shut up?" With Dan landing under him Jev smiled as he straddled the Australian, shaking his head as Dan’s cold feet tried to seek out his legs.

"Make me…"

The glint in Dan’s eye was competitive, but as Jev’s eyes locked with his something changed. The air around them became heavy, pressing on Dan’s chest even heavier than Jev’s body weight. A darkness clouded Jev’s eyes before a wicked smile reached his lips.

The kiss was hard. Jev crashed down on him, his lips warm and soft and demanding. With the combination of Jev nipping and Dan’s braces they both tasted the sharp coppery tang of blood as their tongues tangled, both seeking the upper hand, but neither finding it. Jev’s long fingers found their way into Dan’s hair and pulled, sharp enough to sting, but just on that right side of gloriously painful. Dan’s hands clamped onto Jev’s hips, pulling him down tightly, pulling hot friction onto them both.

By the time Jev rolled off Dan they had humped, like animals, against each other. Rutting their cocks against the material of their clothes and the padded sensation of each other. Pulling at hair and biting at skin accompanied gasping breaths and wanton moans. Catching his breath Dan grimaced, pulling at his jeans as the stickiness inside clamped his boxers to his skin, “I need a shower.”

Standing up he got as far as the lounge door before he turned back to Jev with a cheeky grin, “Don’t you need a shower?”

After the longest shower of their lives their relationship changed. It was never labelled and there was no grand declarations, but Jev’s duvet spent that night on Dan’s bed and it had never left, and Jev had never left his duvet.

Their discussion, or silence, over the duvet cover was interrupted by the doorbell. The delivery of their takeaway meal, their end of season treat shared together, broke the tension a little as the gathered around the table in their tiny kitchen. The first time they’d shared a takeaway Jev was horrified at Dan’s insistence they eat from the containers. He smiled at the memory of Dan’s statement that buy a takeaway should mean no dishes to be washed.

Jev and Dan were very different. Jev was tidy, Dan left things where they landed. Jev carefully sorted his washing, Dan chucked everything in together and hoped no colours ran. Jev was quiet, Dan was, well Dan. Together they worked, despite being like chalk and cheese. Jev would relax in a bath for an hour then Dan would top up the hot water and join him. Dan would curl up with his head on Jev’s lap whilst he read, lasting long enough for a chapter or two before his mouthing became distracting.

Despite the fact it was Dan who was leaving it was Jev who put the comforting hand on his shoulder as Dan looked out the window in the general direction of his new house.

"I wish I could stay here."

Sliding strong arms around his waist Jev rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, “No-one can stay still Daniel. Everyone has to move on when they have the chance.”

"I want you to move on with me," Dan’s voice was small, it’s usual spark missing.

"I’ll still be here," Pressing a kiss to his neck Jev’s slight stubble tickled the skin, "I’ll always be here, behind you, there when you need me."

"You won’t always be behind me."

Dan wailed as Jev’s teeth sank into his neck, “You have to grab this chance Daniel. Grab it and make it work.”

"I will, but…"

Lapping at the reddening mark to soothe it Jev nipped again as he interrupted, “No buts. No regrets or looking back. You take the chance while it is yours.”

Sagging back to let his weight rest on Jev Dan’s voice was weak and small, “But what about you?”

With a growl Jev gave his neck the hardest bite yet, “My time will come.”

"You hate me," His body trembling Dan finally let out his biggest fear in quiet words, "You hate me because they picked me and not you."

With firm hands on hips Jev manhandled Dan into the bedroom, technically Dan’s, but basically theirs, ignoring all protests and questions from the Australian until they were stood next to the bed, “Jev?”

Pulling Dan’s t-shirt abruptly over his head Jev moved until they were facing each other, “Do you ever shut up?”

The instant memory back to their first encounter made Dan shiver, the warm air of Jev’s breath as he stepped even closer sending a trail of goosebumps down his arms, and he moaned when Jev’s hot, wet mouth latched onto his neck, seemingly intent on giving him a matching mark on the other side of his neck while he merely stood and whimpered.

Using one hand Jev opened Dan’s trousers, pushing them to the floor along with his boxers. The now naked Dan standing, almost frozen, unsure of the silent, heavy air pressing down on him, trying to read something in Jev’s darkened eyes.

Leaning forward Jev caught Dan’s plump bottom lip between his teeth, letting it go in a gloriously painful pull through his teeth. With a dirty, flithy almost, smile Jev gently cupped Dan’s face with his hand, “Get on the bed.”

"Jev…"

With a simple raise of his eyebrow Jev silenced Dan’s questions. The soft smile was reassuring enough to have Dan crawling onto the bed, smiling as he heard the clatter of his belt buckle hitting the wooden floor.

Dan gasped as a firm hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down the bed, leaving him stranded in the middle on the bed, on his stomach, with his feet hanging off the end. He tried to move as he felt the bed dip between his legs, but a sharp hand coming down on his arse stilled him with a whimper. Jev’s knees shuffling up the bed, combined with his firm hands on Dan’s hips, forced his legs wider and his arse up off the bed, shifting him until he was on his knees, his cock hanging and him entirely exposed.

A blush passed across the normally smiley Australian’s face as he realised the view Jev had. He could feel Jev’s fingertips move from his hips to his arse, his fingers tightening and more and more of himself being exposed. Dan wailed, his instincts high and on edge, as he felt a sudden warmth of air in his cleft as Jev’s moved closer, the noise as Jev’s tongue darted out simply animalistic.

With a firm grip Jev held Dan as his tongue swiped and licked, as if persuading his body to open for him. Dan could do nothing, but moan and beg as the warm, squishy, but firm tongue probed at him, pressing against the tight ring of muscle insistently. As one of Jev’s fingertips started to press against the tight rosebud in soft circles Dan was lost to everything, but the sensations in his body. Everything was warm and wet, it was pressing firmly, but gentle. Everything was Jev.

Jev could only bite his lip, desperately trying to resist the temptation to try and get any friction on his own hardness, as Dan’s body opened, allowing his spit-lubed finger to slide in. He wasn’t sure who moaned louder, Dan, as his body adjusted to the slow and persistent push, or him, as he felt Dan’s body clamp around him. As Jev slid his finger deep, before pulling almost completely out only to push back in again over and over and over Dan’s pleas got louder, and higher pitched. Even as Jev added a second, then third, finger they got higher still and he began to rock himself back and forth onto Jev’s hand, stilling occasionally when together they hit the glorious sweet spot that made his balls clench and his entire body shiver.

"Please Jev… Please… Want you… Need you…"

Knowing Dan so well Jev could hear when the tone changed. He could hear when Dan switched from wanting him to needing him. The tone gave the Frenchman an extra jolt of arousal, a reminder that he was still important, that Dan still needed him. Stroking a lubed hand over himself as he rolled on the condom he wasted no more time in lining himself up with Dan’s entrance. With a steadying hand on Dan’s hip he guided himself in, swearing loudly as the tight muscles clamped around him, sending an overload of sensation all along him.

The pace Jev set wasn’t hard, but neither was it slow. It was a steady pace that kept Dan nicely wedged between not enough and too much, between falling over and staying put, but was nicely enough to have him panting and begging for more in the way Jev loved to hear the most.

"Are you taking the duvet?"

"I don’t know," Dan’s voice was as wrecked as he was. He didn’t know, how could he concentrate on that when Jev was repeatedly hitting his prostate?

"You need to decide Daniel, are you taking the duvet?"

"I don’t know. I want to take it with me, but I don’t want to take it from you," A tear escaped Dan’s eye, his mind a miss-mash of emotions about leaving Jev, about moving on and a fear of losing the rock that had kept him grounded for the past two years.

"You have to take your chances Daniel," Picking up the pace Jev began to snap his hips back and forth, "You have a chance, you have to take it."

"I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know," Dan’s mantra got quieter as Jev’s pace got harder.

"Do you want the chance? Do you want to drive that car?"

"I don…."

Cutting him off with a succession of hard, bruising thrusts, Jev’s grip on his hips was almost painful, he’d certainly have five little finger bruises in a day or two, “Daniel, this is your chance are you going to take it?”

"Jev…" Utterly broken Dan’s voice dissolved into tears, wailing loud and hoarse as one of Jev’s hands reached around to wrap sticky fingers around his cock.

"Daniel, I’m here, always here, you are still mine…” Jev’s voice was softer, breaking through the haze in Dan’s voice, “This is your chance to be a winner. You better take it…. Do you want to take the duvet?”

"Yes!"

As soon as Dan’s determined words finally came out Jev’s nimble fingers stroked him fast, almost as fast and hard as his hips snapped back and forth pounding into him until Dan screamed his way over the edge. His fingers scrabbling for purchase on the sheets as he screamed, then whispered, Jev’s name over and over again.

Coming too, the emotions too much for him Dan was wrapped in his two safety blankets - Jev’s arms and their duvet. Jev’s fingers were stroking through his hair, lulling him into, and out of, sleep at the same time. His soft lips rested on Dan’s forehead and he smiled softly as he spotted Dan rejoin the land of the living.

"What about you?"

With a small sigh Jev smiled, “I’ll be alright.”

"What about your duvet?"

"I’ll get a new one. It can be my inspiration to catch you up one day so we can share it again."


End file.
